


DAY ONE: SHAKY HANDS

by Widowfics



Series: Peter Parker and Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Peter and Fury do something together!





	DAY ONE: SHAKY HANDS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, really sorry about not having a chapter up for my friend's main fic, "Be Strong, Don't Cry", in a loooooong time. And sorry again because I probably won't post another chapter till after October ends (sorry sorry sorry). But while you wait, enjoy Whumptober with me (and my friend)! She's the one who wrote the fic I just mentioned above, and she is excited to do Whumptober this year. She will try to do one every day (we're already behind, I know) but please keep in mind that she's also participating in Inktober. Also, since these are one shots, they have little to none editing, so buckle up and prepare to read this story directly from her crazy mind!

“Parker ! ”

Fury is looking at Peter. They were on a mission together, something Fury swore would never happen again. But Hill was still in the hospital from the last mission and Peter was the closest Avenger available. It wasn’t a big mission; they’re only objective was to free a kidnapped SHIELD agent /spy from the hands of a gang. Everything had been going great. The two snuck into the gang’s hideout undetected and found the agent, seemingly unharmed, surrounded by guards with _huge_ guns. Following the plan, Peter climbed silently up the wall and onto the ceiling while Fury watched his back from the shadows. He had been halfway across the room without any problems  when, purely by chance, one of the guards glanced at the ceiling. 

And there was no missing Peter hanging there.  The guards opened fire, which Peter easily dodged . He webbed up a few of them while Fury shot some down. 

That’s when he remembered the agent.

He had turned his head to see one of the guards holding his gun to the agent’s head. The agent, a small, blonde female, looked at him with scared eyes.

“Stop!” Peter yelled.

But it was too late. The gunshot  rang through the air, louder than anything Peter had heard before. 

Now he was holding the body tightly, letting the  ever-growing pool of blood  coat his suit and hands. He takes off his mask and looks into the lifeless eyes of the agent. He barely hear s the other gunshots as  Fury finishes off the rest of the gang members. Tears slip down his face as he remembers all the other  times he’s failed someone.

_Mom, Dad, Ben,_ Mr. Star k . _This agent I didn’t even know her name. All gone. My fault._

“Parker,” Fury tries again. He sees Peter’s tears and remembers that he’s only a kid. “She’s gone. Let’s go.”

Peter nods his head and wipes his tears away with shaky hands. He feels horrible about this, but the last thing he wants to do is draw attention to himself instead of the fallen agent. He picks himself up and walks out with Fury. The police have already started to arrive, and Peter can tell Fury is eager to get out before they see the two. Soon they are driving away in Fury’s car, the blood on Peter’s suit soaking the seat of the million-dollar car.

Fury can’t bring himself to care.

It takes about thirty minutes before either of them talks.

“You  gonna to be okay Parker?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

A few more minutes go by.

“You were acting like you  ain’t never seen death before.”

Peter stays silent.

“Parker?”

“I’ve seen death before sir,” Peter  blurts. “Just, um, what was her name? Mr. Fury?”

Fury sighs heavily. “Michelle.” Peter lets out a small gasp and Fury take his eyes off the road for a second. “Michelle Tracy ….does that mean anything to you?”

“N-no sir. It’s nothing.”

But it was definitely _not_ nothing.  Fury could see the boy was breathing hard and gripping the edge of the seat. 

"Parker! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine."

Peter is now clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. Fury pulls onto the side of the road. He has no idea what to do with this super powered teen. Sure, he's dealt with somewhat scared people before, but they were  adults.  He had no idea how to handle children. 

He started with what he knew, keeping a tough face.

"Alright Parker, breath."

Peter nodded his head and started to take deep breaths, still closing his eyes.

After a little bit of help from Fury, Peter finally calmed down.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Fury. I-I forgot to take my medication this morning."

Fury gets back on the road.

"It's fine. I...probably shouldn't have brought you anyway. That was a bad move on my part."

Peter stares at the older man. Did  _Nick Fury_ just apologize to him? That's pretty cool, but he doesn't want Fury to think he's a baby, or not suited for the job (although he probably isn't, but whatever, it's still his responsibility).

"I'm fine, really. Mr. Fury, it's just 'cause I didn't take my medicine this morning-"

"Calm down Parker, I wasn't suggesting anything. I'm just saying...." the man hesitates. "I'm just saying it wasn't your fault."

Peter looks down at his blood soaked suit and almost flips out again. Then he remembers that the scariest man in the world just admitted that he was wrong. So with this mixture of extreme sadness and amazement, Peter settles for a peaceful silence during the rest of the trip.

But he really couldn't wait to tell Ned:) 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's notes:
> 
> Hey guys! So as you already know, I'm putting my main fic on hold to participate in Whumptober! I'm really excited and I hope you like it! This is the first time of written one shots, since I usually tend to write very long stories or cliff hangers (that I never finish). I hope it wasn't too bad, and I can't wait to do more! Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
